The present invention generally relates to photovoltaic solar cells, and more specifically, to integration of III-V cells for powering memory erasure devices.
A photovoltaic device is a device that converts the energy of incident photons to electrical power. Typical photovoltaic devices include solar cells, which are configured to convert the energy in the electromagnetic radiation from the Sun to electric energy. Each photon has an energy given by the formula E=hv, in which the energy E is equal to the product of the Planck's constant h and the frequency v of the electromagnetic radiation associated with the photon.
Hardware based “Root of Trust” is a fundamental building block for any secure computing system. Key elements of secure computing require authentication, sending data to an authorized source, and/or loading data onto a designated device. In general, cryptographic keys in binary code form the basis of securing data and bit streams. Typically, such cryptographic keys are stored in non-volatile memory and are present on an integrated circuit (IC) at all times. If an attacker can extract the key from a device, the entire foundation for secure computing is in jeopardy. For example, an attacker with physical access to a device can delayer the chip and read out the stored code based on the state of the transistors. Thus, securing cryptographic keys requires anti-tamper technologies. For example, an anti-tamper mesh may surround a printed circuit board and may include a tamper sensor chip and its own battery pack to deter such attacks. If the sensor detects that the mesh is being cut, the cryptographic code is erased. However, such anti-tamper technologies may be relatively expensive and may therefore not be suitable for implementation in mass produced, cost sensitive devices like field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), mobile devices, and sensors.